


Our Exposure

by gayingstan1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Jealous Eve Polastri, Jealous Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Paparazzi, Plot Twists, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayingstan1/pseuds/gayingstan1
Summary: Oksana Astankova or popularly known as Villanelle is an A-list actress and celebrity, while Eve is a paparazzi who's trying to make a living. But when Villanelle catches Eve trespassing her home one night, things turn interesting for the both of them.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 98





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there stranger! This is my first written fanfic here on A03. I hope yall enjoy reading this au, it just sorta came to me while I was scrolling throuh my tl in twitter and thught why not write it, right? lol.

This day is just like any other day. Eve sighed as she waited inside her car. She was thinking about the expenses her mother would need for possible chemotherapy. Her mother was diagnosed with stage 1 cancer in the last 5 years. Although they had consulted every doctor in the state, the cancer worsened. It is now on stage 3, and she was short on money. The thought of paying house loans and bills made her weak. She could only hope for anything better to come her way. While Eve was thinking solemnly of her future, she saw Hugo coming up to her with a wide grin. She knew from that smile that he has information regarding celebrities and their private information. 

Hugo has been her 10-year paparazzi friend. The first time they had met was when they talked while waiting for Angelina Jolie to arrive at her favorite cafe. And after that, Eve had been good friends with Hugo. He waved before he jumped into the passenger seat. There was a solid silence before he turns to Eve, smiling wider this time.

“You wouldn’t believe what I’ve got this time Eve!”. He jumped a little, giddiness is evident in his tone.

“An A-list celebrity maybe?”. Eve smiled, as she almost laughed to Hugo’s happiness.

“Yes! And this celebrity lives in Beverly Hills, it's not that far from where we are.”

“But what would be the juicy content we'll get to capture? There should be something because boss gives extra.”

“We? Oh no Eve, the boss asked me instead to give this job to you. She ordered me to take pictures of this celebrity tomorrow for a publicity stunt.” Hugo’s enthusiastic smile was replaced with empathy as he apologetically explained to Eve, who is now silent and had stared outside the car.

“Well, It’ll be fine, and the pay would not be half this time.” Eve smiled, assuring Hugo.

“I hope your mom will get better soon”

“Yeah…” Eve sighed and began to drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Villanelle” Her manager, Helene, called from the other side of the meeting room.

“Yeah?” Villanelle didn’t look up and remained her eyes stared in front of her phone, looking at Maria’s sexual message.

“The meeting’s finish, you should go home now. Don’t even think about going to a party this time. The public relations team has dealt the last damage you have done.” Helene said with seriousness to her voice. She was tired of seeing Villanelle not caring about her image. 

“Yeah, I’ll be on my way now, its 7pm. Jeez.” 

Villanelle sent a quick message saying she was busy and proceeded to put her phone in her belt bag. She quickly waved off a goodbye to Helene before she left the building. Walking up to her car, she could only think of sleeping the day away as the meeting lasted up to 4 hours in total.

Arriving at her sweet home, she half jogs going inside, and locked the front door. She could eat dinner, but her mind was craving sleep. And so she proceeded to go to her bedroom and prepared for bed. While applying moisturizer to her face, she heard a loud crashing noise downstairs. She immediately grabbed her hairdryer and proceeded to go downstairs. Panic was settling into her system as she gets nearer to the source of the sound. As she got a clear view of what happened, she saw a movement near the living room curtains. She immediately turned on the lights and saw a woman. An Asian woman, who has gorgeous hair and has a nice ass. 

"Wait, what?" Villanelle asked herself. What was she thinking? She's being robbed and had thought of how beautiful this stranger is. 

"Unbelievable," she uttered slowly to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Eve, before she got caught*

It was 7:20 pm. The sun had set hours ago. Eve had worn her rubber shoes, in case if ever she needs to make a run. 

“You said that Villanelle has always come back to her house with Maria, a social media influencer and a C-list actress?”

“Yes, that’s right. I’m going to wait for you to come back, just in case. Keep safe Eve.” Hugo tapped Eve’s back, and Eve can only nod as she sling-ed her camera to her body. 

While walking cautiously, observing the mansion before her, she saw a car coming towards the gate. She thought of going in after the car had entered. As the car passed through, she quickly runs and hides behind the bushes. She was lucky how the front yard is full of bushes and plants, hiding her body temporarily.

She crawled slowly, avoiding any noise that might give away that someone is also with Villanelle. She needs to move discreetly. As she peeked behind the bushes, she saw Villanelle alone. 

"Well, Hugo's information is wrong this time" Eve whispered to herself. She is now contemplating continuing. The blonde came back to her house alone. What's the point? But Eve remembered her sick mother and the bills that are slowly piling up as the month is starting to end. 

"Fuck" 

She could only curse and decided to continue for the job.

Eve was now surveying the windows. As she tried to push one of them, it wouldn't budge open. While searching for another entrance, she saw a slightly opened back door near the swimming pool. She slowly walked, avoiding making noise. But it was dark as she entered the living room to the sides. Before she could even register what was happening, she had slipped because she stepped on some clothing, presumably silk, and had bumped her head to the tiled floor. 

"Oh no..." Eve whispered yelled to herself as she tries to get up, but she was unlucky that she had grabbed the curtain, making a loud noise as it crashed to the tiled floor.

She tried to get back on her feet quietly and make a run for it. Saving her dignity and pride as she does not want to get arrested. As she was about to stand up, the light turned on. She knew from that moment she fucked up. As she slowly turns to her back, she saw the famous Villanelle; and fear becomes a sudden fast beating of the heart and butterflies in her stomach.


	2. Calling The Cops or What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines! Single or taken, you deserve to feel happy and loved! Enjoy :)

Villanelle walked closer to the intruder, ready to aim the hairdryer in case the events turned sideways. 

"Why are you here?" Villanelle asked with anger evident in her tone.

"I- Uhm... I'm sorry. Oh my god." 

The beautiful intruder babbled. She could not even construct a proper sentence at this point, as she is in trouble, big time this time. And the only thought that had come to her mind was how hot Villanelle looked in front of her. But the unnecessary thoughts about the latter have strayed from the possibility of getting arrested.

"What is your name?"

"Eve."

Villanelle looked through Eve’s eyes, finding any hint of lies in them. She thought she could be lying. As everyone lies about their name, or even to themselves in the industry already.

"What are you doing here Eve? Answer honestly."

"I-" Eve breathed for a few seconds, deciding if she should tell the line of work she had been doing. But she's in trouble now, and there's nothing to lose, so she decided to tell the truth. 

"-I work as a paparazzi."

“And what would be the reason for invading my home?”

“Because I thought that there is something worthy of gossip to create a scandal with your name. It's a bonus for me if there is.” 

Eve sighed, bowing her head as shame coursed through her system. She knows it's not a good reason. It’s a bad one, a shitty one even. And as she looked up to Villanelle, she found the blonde girl furious as her facial features scream anger. Eve might have felt funny as she thought something inappropriate with how Villanelle looked at her from below. It was hot at first, she will not lie about that, but that thought was replaced with hurt, because Villanelle threw a couch pillow and had hit her face, and immediately grabbed her phone.

"What the fuck?! That pillow is not soft!” Eve shouted, surprised by the sudden action of the latter.

“I'm calling the cops." Villanelle quickly dialed 911, but before she could press the call, Eve stood up and kneeled in front of her, with pleading eyes burning through Villanelle’s angered ones.

"No!"

“Oh baby, yes, I will.” 

Villanelle pressed the call button, quickly hearing the dial tone. As she waited for someone to answer, she smiled triumphantly to Eve. 

“Hello, 911 speaking. How may I help you?” The operator asked, and Eve felt her life would come and crashing down all at once to her.

“Hey, I have a stalker and had trespassed-”

“Please, I’ll do anything! I- I have a mother who has stage 3 cancer and she needs treatment. She needs me, I can’t go to jail. I’m the only family left for her. Please.” 

Eve interrupted, her breath is now uneven as panic had settled to her body now. She can only beg at this point. And as she mentioned her mother, the waterworks started to flow. Villanelle softened a bit but was pretty much angry at the situation they were in. She knows that it would be cruel for her to continue. But how can she let someone off the hook so fast when that person invaded her only sanctuary? As Villanelle looked down, she noticed Eve's sincerity and the tears that are now heavily flowing through her cheeks. The momentary silence was broken immediately by the operators voice, repeatedly asking her.

“Ma’am, can you continue? Are you still there?” 

“Oh! yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was just a false alarm. It was my sister, she did not inform me that she was coming. Thought someone was breaking in. Sorry about that." Villanelle explained as she heard an annoyed grunt from the operator on the other end of the line. Then the operator bid goodbye, notifying her to not call if it is not important at all. 

As the call ended, Villanelle threw her phone on the nearest couch. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she is now looking at Eve. She doesn't know what will happen now. As the tiredness coming into effect on her body, she sat down on the tiled floor where Eve is still kneeling.

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes." Eve quickly replied as she wiped her cheeks from the tears that had fallen a while ago. 

Villanelle hummed, as she tried to think of things she could do. After several minutes of staring blankly at the ceiling, she grabbed Eve's wrist as she saw at the corner of her eye Eve getting up. 

"Are you trying to get away now?" 

"I'm going to stretch for a bit. My legs are getting numb."

Eve had thought of escaping the predicament she was in. She thought of her mother that is waiting, alone in their suburban house. But the thought was long gone now as Villanelle firmly holding her left wrist. As she stretched her legs, a dangerous idea suddenly came into her mind. 

"What if I work for you?" Eve is now facing Villanelle, a slight anticipation is building as she suddenly recommended the idea. Villanelle perked up a bit, interested in the idea. She could make fun of Eve. Maybe she could also make Eve's already stressed life even more stressful. And the thought of tormenting Eve every day made the blonde girl happy inside. She knew her manager had already labeled her as notorious for behaving spontaneously. She will be having her fun with Eve.

"How will you work for me?" Villanelle asked, making sure that Eve is thinking of what she's also thinking.

"I can be your personal assistant as long as you want." 

Bingo. Villanelle thought as she sat up straight, facing her body to Eve this time. 

"Like my maid?" She suggestively asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"What the fuck?" Eve is now flabbergasted. Did Villanelle think that lowly of her?

"You'll be a hot maid though." 

Eve stared bewildered at Villanelle now, trying her best to run away. But the blonde is still holding her wrist, making it impossible to do so. As they stared, Villanelle suddenly laughed loudly, breaking the build-up tension between them.

"I'm just joking grandma. Oh my god! You should have seen your face." Villanelle released Eve's wrist as she stood up and grabbed her phone on the couch.

"So I can work for you as your personal assistant then?"

"Yes, but you have to stop doing that paparazzi thingy. Resign and never go back to that job. Ok?"

Eve sighed as she knew Carolyn would be surprised by her sudden resignation, despite working alongside her for 10 years now. But it would also mean she is free now from invading the privacy of celebrities. Lessening the worry of her mother whenever she goes out of their front door to work.

"Yes, I'll do that" She smiled, extending her hand to Villanelle. She could only hope for better days to come. Villanelle shook her hand, giving a short tight squeeze before releasing her hand. 

"Can I get your number?" Villanelle asked while navigating through her contacts.

"My what?" 

"Eve, your number. So I can contact you when I need to reach you. You will start next week for me, and I will inform my manager right now."

"Oh." Villanelle looked at Eve, noticing how flustered she got. 

"You thought I was asking you out?"

"No, I'm not. You are being presumptuous." Eve scoffed, as she tried to hide her blush under the stare of the blonde. She reached for Villanelle's phone and entered her private contact. Once she was done, she immediately gave it back and grabbed her broken camera. It broke her a little bit as the camera has been her first bought one. 

"See you soon Eve." 

Villanelle said as she escorted her, opening the main door. Eve could only nod as she quickly took off from the house. Looking back one last time, Eve saw Villanelle, shooing her away with an annoying grin plastered to her face. 

As she reached her car, Hugo immediately unlocked the doors.

"So how was it?" Hugo asked with anticipation. But Eve only grunted as she showed her broken camera to him.

"I got caught. That's what happened."

"What?!"

"And I have to work for her now. I also begged with my knees to prevent her from telling the authorities that I had broke into her home."

"I'm sorry. I should have been there with you at least."

"Well, I decided to continue even though she went home alone a while ago." Eve shrugged as she started the car. Hugo could only offer his silence as Eve drove with _Every Breath You Take by The Police_ playing loudly through the car stereo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're quitting now?" Carolyn stared curiously at Eve. 

"Yes. I'm sorry about that."

"Is there any reason I should know of?" 

Eve nervously gulped, looking away to Carolyn's interrogative gaze. She knows that if she explains the real reason, Villanelle's name will be on the internet, as well as hers. If she will start working for her, she needs to value Villanelle's privacy. 

"There is no reason. I thought of focusing more back to freelance photography instead. It's more flexible for me."

"Well, ok then. You can contact me whenever you have photographs that we can use. See you soon."

Eve stood up and left the office quickly. As she closed the doors behind, her phone rang. She answered immediately, as she saw the caller's name is Elena. 

"Where are you, Eve?" Elena asked excitedly. Eve knew from that tone that the latter would be asking her to go out and get each other drunk by the end of the night. She could only smile, missing her friend's presence immediately.

"I'm at the office. On my way out as of now."

"That's great! Can you come with us and get drunk later in the evening? Bill said he misses you!"

"Tell him that I will not be paying for his drinks again. And yes, I'll go, just send me the address. See you soon!"

"Of course. See you soon! We have to catch up you know.”

“Yes! Oh god, I have so much to tell you.”

As the call ended, Eve hopped into the elevator with a hopeful smile. Excited to hang with her friends later in the evening. But that smile was immediately gone when an unknown number called her. She stared at her mobile screen before reluctantly answering. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Eve" Villanelle greets, and Eve can feel her heart pounding. 

"Why did you call?" 

"My manager said that you should send some requirements? I think for formality. Just send it through her email. I'll text her the email address to you later."

"Sure, I'll do that. How did your manager even agree that you hired me to work for you as your assistant?" 

"I told her the truth." Villanelle deadpan.

"Oh God, I'm going to jail," Eve said as she anxiously thought of the grim possibility of getting arrested. A high probability that she just might. And as she tried to steady herself, Villanelle laughed suddenly, making her confused. 

"I think you're about to faint Eve." Villanelle laughs harder this time.

"You're enjoying my anxious and panic state too much Villanelle. I hate you." Eve angrily groaned.

"Well, you entertain me too much. And, no. You are not going to jail because my manager had thought it was a good idea that someone can watch me."

"I feel like I'm taking care of a child."

"Yeah, because I am too innocent!"

"Innocent of what? Maybe guilty that you sleep around?"

"Sleep is essential. So yes, I sleep around Eve." Villanelle laughed as Eve almost howled with laughter when the elevator doors had open.

"Oh my god, you are dumb."

"Say's the one who just trespassed my property and then broke into my home last night. You are dumber than me, Eve." Villanelle snickered

As Eve was about to respond, Villanelle end the call suddenly. 

"What a dick," Eve muttered as she exited the elevator. 

As she drove away from the building, she repeatedly played the song _"Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations_ , reminiscing the call she had with the certain blonde actress. 

_Why do you build me up  
(Build me up)  
Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down  
(Let me down)  
And mess me around_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build Me Up Buttercup is my feel good song. I wish all of you a nice day! and Happy Valentines! (except for the killing eve official twitter acc) :)


	3. Bossing Around

Alcohol. A reverend for the drunks, Eve thought. 

It was a windy night as stars were barely present because of the accumulation of pollution that covered the midnight sky. She was standing near the bar wherein Elena had upon texted a while ago. Eve had wished that people would care more about the environment. And maybe that is why we always fail in some aspect of our lives. We care so little or too much to what everything that surrounds us. As Eve pondered that thought, she saw the messy curls that Elena proudly wore.

“Eve!” Elena exclaimed while she dragged Bill with her.

Smiling as seeing the enthusiasm of her friend, she stood straighter. She fixes her slightly disheveled curly hair because of the wind. Eve felt the bubble of excitement seeping through her. Seeing that this would be their first time again since they all had been busy with their respective lives. From Bill opening a new law firm, and Elena with her writing some screenplay.

As they exchanged hugs and pleasantries, the trio entered the establishment with a smile on their faces. The ambiance of the place is chic but light. Elena had opted for the three of them to catch up and enjoy themselves at a rooftop bar here in LA. Bill immediately took a vacant seat that has an excellent view of the city. As the three of them settled, Eve ordered a daiquiri while Bill and Elena had opted for rum and cola.

“So… How have you been, Eve?” Bill started, turning his body facing Eve.

“I have a new job now.”

“Oh my god! It’s about time, Eve! No more stalking celebrities for you.” Elena cheered, clapping her hands while Bill nodded with a smile on his face.

“So, what’s your new job now?” Bill inquired.

“I’ll be a personal assistant.”

“To whom or for whom?” Elena asked with great anticipation.

“For Villanelle.”

“Wow. How did you even get the job? I heard she doesn’t like to have an assistant following her around because her manager follows and nags her every time, and it irks her.” Elena said, confusion masked on her face. Bill could only stare with curious eyes at Eve who's downing her daiquiri.

“I broke into her home last night, and she caught me. She was about to call the cops, so I begged on my knees, and after that, I guess she took pity on me? Then I proposed to her, that I will do anything she asks me to.”

“So, your job is to follow her around?" Bill asked with a glimpse of curiosity in his eye. Elena had just ordered a bottle of pinot grigio wine.

"Yes." Eve confirmed with a nod.

"I just realized. You've been training your life following celebrities for this moment, Eve.” Elena joked, and Eve could only sigh as she knew the teasing will continue.

"What?! No, I'm not." Eve exclaimed, hitting Elena's right arm, making the latter laugh.

"Ignore her, she's getting tipsy." Bill mused.

“Well, I have a feeling that she’ll be difficult, so wish me some luck guys.” Eve raised her glass as the two followed, clinking their glasses together. 

As Eve ordered some food to munch on, Elena had a spot the person they had just been talking about. She doubled checked, squinting her eyes just to make sure. Bill noticed Elena’s behavior as he followed the line of sight of the latter. And the two could only gasp quietly as Eve had not yet notice.

“Tell her.” Elena mouthed to Bill, but the latter declined, shaking his head sideways.

Elena took a big gulp of her glass of wine while reminding herself to not laugh at Eve’s sudden situation.

“Hey Eve?” Elena called, tapping her friend’s shoulder lightly. 

“Yeah?” Eve faced Elena with a curious stare, waiting for her to speak.

“Villanelle.”

“What’s with her?” Eve furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the blonde’s name.

“Villanelle, she’s here, right now.” Elena moves her eyes towards the side as if she’s trying to point out the direction of the said name.

As Eve looked for the blonde across the room, she then spotted Villanelle, taking a seat on the most secluded part, with a woman beside her.

“Is that Maria? Her on and off girlfriend?” Elena quipped while Eve just hummed, agreeing.

“Oh my god, Hugo is here?!” Elena exclaimed. Eve has spotted Hugo, sitting alone beside the table of Villanelle and Maria. She also noticed that the pair had sat dangerously close now. She saw Villanelle’s hand going south of her companion's dress. 

“What a strange coincidence,” Bill said, with a chuckle. Eve could only look. She thought of possibly marching up to Villanelle and confront her. She knew that Hugo’s there to secretly capture the two, making another headline that Villanelle’s name will be on the tabloid's front page the next day.

“Should you go there and save her from your paparazzi friend?” Elena asked, noticing how Villanelle didn’t even care for her surroundings.

“I won’t meddle, my job will start next week.” Eve said as she downed her second glass and poured for another.

“You look a little jealous there, Eve.” Bill teasingly said as he noticed the sudden change of Eve’s face as she watched the pair across the room.

“You're ridiculous.” Eve snickered as she looked away from the teasing eyes of her friends.

“Look, she’s looking at our table, Eve!” Elena shook Eve’s arms violently. As Eve turned her head towards Villanelle's location, she repeatedly hit Elena’s arm seeing Villanelle to have not looked in their direction at all.

“Jerk!” Eve said while Bill and Elena laughed with their heart’s content.

“Good luck taking care of your new crush, Eve.” Bill joked while Elena laughed harder.

“I don’t have a crush on her.” Eve defended as she stomps on Bill’s foot, making him laugh harder but with pain. 

“Yeah, tell that to your blushed face.” Elena pointed out with a teasing grin plastered on her face.

Eve could only wish for the night to end, seeing that her friends are enjoying her unknown dilemma. Her feelings towards Villanelle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You're late.” Villanelle deadpanned as Eve stood in front of her main door. While It would have been fair to fight for a reasonable time to start her job. She, herself, had promised to do anything that the latter wants for her to do.

“It’s currently 7 am. That's early, you know.” Eve said with a smile. Since last week, the last time Eve saw Villanelle from the rooftop bar. Every waking hour, she remembered how Bill and Elena had teased the life out of her. So she meditated instead, avoiding Elena's persistent teasing. 

"Next time, come here six in the morning-," Villanelle walked, prompting Eve to follow her. "-because I want you to prepare my breakfast, Eve."

"Of course, anything else I should know?” 

Villanelle stopped walking, resulting in Eve bumping into her back. The atmosphere suddenly became tense, as the silence had become louder than their breaths combined. After some time, Villanelle spoke as she turned her back, facing Eve.

“You’re my bitch.” With the intensity of Villanelle’s eye contact, it left Eve stunned as the latter had walked away with a smug smile on her face. Bringing herself back to reality, Eve chased after Villanelle. 

The first hour of starting her job was fine. Bearable at most. Villanelle had asked her to ready her car with her bag that mostly carried her skincare products and snacks. After that, it was mostly Villanelle, stressing Eve’s entire being. As Eve repeatedly said, “You broke into her house.” to herself, while running with a cup of Americano and a bag full of lunch on her other arm. 

The day had turned into night, and Villanelle’s photoshoot has ended. Eve had to note and create a checklist, as Villanelle had asked her to organize her schedule for the month. Closing her notebook, Eve silently prepared Villanelle’s set of casual clothes as the blonde’s schedule ended for the day. While she was getting the latter’s clothes in one of the dressing rooms, Eve heard the door opened then shutting it, locked. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Villanelle had taken off her Versace wool blazer and high heels, and thrown it to the ground.

“Water?” Villanelle asked as she slumped in the nearest chair. Eve took a bottle from the bag, handing it out to Villanelle. 

"Do you need anything else?" 

"You'll drive later. My feet are killing me from those heels." 

"Ok." Eve softly replied as fatigue from running to every place Villanelle had asked her to. She took a seat across from Villanelle, feeling the ache of her used muscles as she tried to stretch it out.

“I saw you last week, at the rooftop bar with your friends,” Villanelle said with her eyes closed. Eve stopped from stretching her stiff arm, giving her attention to Villanelle completely.

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Villanelle said with a sigh, opening her eyes as she watches Eve staring at her.

“Ok.” 

“I also saw you and your friends, keep on looking at me and my friend. How rude.”

“Are you sure? You’re not even subtle from putting your hands inside her.”

“You're a pervert too, Eve. You let your paparazzi friend take a picture of me fingering Maria. My manager reprimanded me so loud, hours on repeat. And I blame you for that.” Villanelle said, laughing a bit.

“Why would it be my fault? I didn’t start working as your assistant last week. Blame yourself, not me.” Eve angrily said while Villanelle had silently stared at her.

“I hate you." Villanelle spat angrily, standing up as she suddenly changed in front of Eve. 

"I hate you the most," Eve answered back, but she had to sound annoyed at least, because the sight of Villanelle, naked in front of her, fucks her in the head. 

"I'm done. You can look now," Villanelle said. As Eve removed her hands from her face, she saw Villanelle still naked, laughing at how Eve got flustered so fast.

"Oh my god! Just put on some clothes V. Please." Eve pleaded, as she only heard the latter laughing hysterically now.

"That's what she said." Villanelle said in a sing-along manner. Teasing Eve more.

"I'm leaving you." Eve threatened as she stood up and grabbed Villanelle's bag and car keys.

"But it's true. I'm that good!" Villanelle boasted. Eve squinted her eyes, smiling sarcastically as she left the room.

"Eve, wait up!" Villanelle shouted, as she hurriedly wore her clothes that Eve had laid out a while ago.

As Eve entered Villanelle's car, she sat silently as she saw the blonde running with some clothes that she got to take home from the shoot.  
Villanelle entered the car with a huff, slamming the car door shut.

"Rude."

"You were taking too long to change clothes."

"Just drive, I think I hate you more now." Villanelle slouched a bit as she tried to get comfortable in the passenger seat.

"I hate you the most. Seat belt on." Villanelle smiled a bit, knowing that at least they could agree on one thing. They hate each other.

"Calm your tits, ma'am. I already did." 

"Oh." Eve said, as she started the car, bringing the engine to life.

"That's what she said," Villanelle whispered, as she laughed softly, falling asleep as her eyes couldn't stay open for long now.

Eve noticed Villanelle had fallen asleep. She turned on the radio, adjusting the right volume as she drove through the highway with mixed feelings she wished would go away.

_I haven't felt a thing this year  
And I'm only tryin' to be sincere  
Yeah, I've never seen something quite like you  
I've never seen something quite like you  
I try to look away, but something's in the way  
I think I'm going blind, I hope it doesn't change  
'Cause, I've never seen something quite like you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics mentioned is from a song titled "blind" by ROLE MODEL. I know, Villanelle's been horny asf, im sorry. lol


	4. Watch Me As I Watch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step towards a new beginning.

After the events that happened yesterday, Eve slept easily but with an uncertain mind. Thoughts were wildly crossing as if a storm had come her way within a simple blink of an eye. She had woke up early but Villanelle had texted her to not come to her house. She was glad. A day without Villanelle. A day without her annoying pretty face, commanding with every chance she could take for Eve to do unnecessary things. 

As Eve laid still on the comfort of her bed, her eyes are slowly closing, when suddenly, she heard her phone, ringing. Groaning as she sat up, reaching her phone over the nightstand. She didn’t look over the screen as she knew who might have called her so suddenly.

“You’re killing me.”

“Excuse me?” An unfamiliar voice answered. She immediately looked over who was the caller 

“Shit.” Eve muttered. She mentally slapped herself, hard. It was Helene Villanelle's manager who called. 

“I still heard that you know.” 

“Oh God, I’m sorry! I thought Villanelle called.” Eve sighed as she sat properly this time. “Sorry.”

“I’ll get straight to the point, Eve. I want to thank you first. Villanelle has been doing good, she’s not getting into trouble and had finished a photo-shoot, without bitching around to any staff.” Eve rolled her eyes to that. If only Helene knew how Villanelle acted like a spoiled child while being polite to everyone. She knew the blonde would make her job a lot harder than any regular PA’s. 

“Yeah, I guess I can bring out the kindness within her after all,” Eve answered with a sigh at the end.

“I was hoping, Eve. Can you watch Villanelle at this party she’s going to attend later at night? I’m just making sure that she won’t do anything that will be written among the headlines in Hollywood the next day.”

“I don’t know. I’ll thin-” Before she could have finished her sentence, Helene cut her off suddenly.

“Great, thank you for accepting, I know it’s your free day since Villanelle asked me to free her schedule for a day of relaxation. Thank you, Eve.” Helene said as fast as she could, as she immediately hangs up on Eve. 

After the call ended, Eve slumped back to her bed, staring blankly at her slightly chipped white ceiling. She thought that maybe she can take a rest. Rest from a certain blonde that makes all her feelings jumbled inside.

__________________________________________________________________

“Eve?” Villanelle said, surprised as she saw Eve walking towards her. 

After the call from Helene, Eve had some time to relax while she waits for the night to settle. Meanwhile, for Villanelle, she had done some shopping spree for her attire for the evening. Now that Villanelle’s ready to party, and maybe sleep around with Maria, Eve comes walking up to her front door, wearing a three-piece pantsuit. Villanelle stared at Eve’s appearance for a bit too long, as she did not notice that Eve was already in front of her, looking directly to her eyes. 

“Villanelle,” Eve said as she softly tapped Villanelle’s right shoulder, making Villanelle snap out of her daze.

“That is my name, Eve.” She smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Congratulations.” Eve forced a smile.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Helene asked me, to look after you. Apparently, with or without alcohol, you do some dumb shit. And apparently, I’m the person who will prevent that. You’re welcome.” Eve bowed her head slightly, showing off some sort of triumph laced with sarcasm.

“You’re babysitting me? At a party?” 

“Told you you’re a big baby,” Eve said with a smile. While Villanelle had rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at the woman in front of her.

“No, I’m not. I can’t believe she asked you to watch me when I can handle myself like a full-grown fucking adult.” Villanelle sulks, with a hint of disbelief lace on her face. She asked a while ago, for only a night free from schedules. But her manager seemed to have not trusted her yet.

“Come on now, big baby. You wouldn’t want to get late, do you?.” Eve teased, smiling wider to Villanelle.

“I’m an adult!” Villanelle snapped, slamming the front door as walked away from Eve. 

Eve immediately followed the blonde to her Maserati, as she did not drive her's today to make sure Villanelle gets home safely. The thought of a drunk Villanelle worries her as the blonde might get into an accident or trouble from a law enforcer.

“Get in.” Villanelle impatiently said, revving her car into life.

“I am.” Eve huffed, getting annoyed with Villanelle’s commanding voice.

“Seat-belt on?”

“Done already.” 

“Don’t pee yourself, grandma. They customize my leather seat recently.” Villanelle smiled, clearly insinuating for something else.”

“What do you mean pee mysel-” 

Before Eve could finish her question on why on earth Villanelle had said to not pee herself, She then understood as the blonde drove away with a speed of 100 mph, clearly over-speeding and overtaking the cars in front of them.

“Villanelle!” Eve screamed as Villanelle suddenly overtook the two-family van.

“That is my name.” Villanelle teased as she increased her speed on the freeway,

“We're going to die, fucking slow down-” Villanelle revved up the car more, jerking Eve forward.

“Oh my God, I don’t want to die yet!” Eve shrieked as she gripped the leather seat firmly.

“Whose the big baby now, Eve.” Villanelle laughed, clearly enjoying Eve’s fear. 

Eve slapped Villanelle’s thigh, closing her eyes as she embraces herself from Villanelle’s heart-wrenching driving.

__________________________________________________________________

“We’re here,” Villanelle announced, parking her car in front of a big modern house Eve knew would cost millions of dollars.

“Thank God.” Eve groaned as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Stepping out of the car, Eve almost lost her balance, as her legs became jello because of Villanelle’s driving. She was so nervous a while ago that she prayed for her own life, making Villanelle amused the entire ride.

“Thank me also, Eve. God did not drive the car, I did.” Villanelle smirked as she locked her car. She went around the car, helping Eve to stand straight.

“At least God listens! You fucking did the drift, thingy!” Eve stood straight, as she felt her legs going back to life.

"Can you walk?" Eve felt Villanelle's hand clasping hers. The action made her heart flutter, making her panic under Villanelle's gentle care.

“I’m fine now, thanks.” Eve smiles, avoiding any eye contact from the blonde.

“Great, let’s go. Maria’s waiting for me.” Villanelle walked away first, while Eve felt a brief pang in her chest that she knew she wouldn’t want to entertain ever again.

As Eve entered the enormous house, she immediately heard the loud music blasting from the speaker close to the entryway of the house. She noticed Villanelle had gone somewhere, maybe to her girlfriend. So Eve went to the bar first, getting herself a light drink before she searches for Villanelle within the house.

“Gin and tonic, please.” Eve asked the bartender. She quietly watched the dance floor, seeing that the crowd is enjoying themselves to the music. She wished a life like that, or maybe a moment, where she could dance freely without problems latching on to her neck. A thought that she could only wish for. As she knew that life will always be unfair, especially to those who are not privileged. 

“Here you go, ma’am.” The bartender carefully slides the drink. Avoiding the liquid to spill.

“Thanks.” 

Eve gave him a tip as she walked off to find Villanelle. As she sips her drink, she spots a familiar figure near the pool area outside. She walked slowly, as she also tries to enjoy her drink. It is rare to have some free drinks, so might as well enjoy it, she taught. Stepping outside, she saw some people swimming, while the others are casually lounging and dancing to the music. She took the nearest chair she could find and felt the relief that there is a vacant. She sat down, enjoying herself a bit as she felt the warm breeze of LA. She quickly snapped some photos of herself, to tease Elena, that she got to relax with a drink in her right hand. 

While she sips her drink, she noticed Villanelle, clearly having fun as she chugged a large bottle of an unknown type of alcohol. Eve sat properly now, as she tried to watch the blonde. While watching Villanelle laugh, she saw Maria, hugged Villanelle from behind, as she cheers for accomplishing to drink the alcohol away. The action then escalated as Villanelle turned around towards Maria, kissing her lips drunkenly for a moment before she hugged the girl, now from behind. 

As the pair swayed, seemingly without care to anyone at the moment, the music changed to one of Ariana Grande’s songs, "break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored". At the exact moment the music started, Villanelle spotted Eve. They are now staring at each other, as the beat drop. An unknown force as they could not break the eye contact with each other. Maria didn’t notice yet, as her eyes are closed, while she lets Villanelle sway her body the music.

_You got me some type of way  
Ain't used to feelin' this way   
I do not know what to say   
But I know I shouldn't think about it_

Eve sipped her remaining drink while maintaining her eye contact with the latter. As the first verse played, she noticed Villanelle’s smirk, and then the blonde’s hand, going south of Maria’s dress. Eve thought of how Villanelle could not care less; confident as she’s about to touch Maria in an open area. Eve gulped, as she saw Villanelle, mouthing words to her.

_Took one fuckin' look at your face  
Now I wanna know how you taste   
Usually don't give it away   
But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it_

_This shit always happen to me  
Why can't we just play for keeps?   
Practically on my knees   
But I know I shouldn't think about it_

_You know what you're doin' to me  
You're singin' my songs in the streets, yeah, yeah  
Actin' all innocent, please  
When I know you're out here thinkin' 'bout it_

_Then you realize she's right there (Yeah)  
And you're at home like, "Damn, she can't compare"_

Eve then realized that Villanelle is mouthing the lyrics to her. She then saw the pair, making out while Villanelle’s eyes are still on Eve, not breaking their eye contact. While Villanelle continued to touch Maria as they sway to the music. Eve knew to herself that she needs to say something, reprimand the blonde as her action is not appropriate, especially in the public. And it felt so wrong to watch and even to have eye contact with the latter. She wanted to look away, but then there is an unknown force, gravitating towards them. Thus, she could only hold on to the armrest o the chair she’s been sitting on and continued to watch Villanelle, in case the blonde might fuck Maria out in the open.

As the song finished, Eve immediately stood up and left. She didn’t look back as she already felt Villanelle’s stare on her back. Eve sat on the steps of the front yard of the house, cooling off her blushed face. After an hour of staring towards the night sky, she felt someone, sitting beside her. Turning her attention towards the person beside her, she saw Villanelle, looking up to the sky with both eyes, close.

“You left,” Villanelle said, laughing at the end.

“I need fresh air.” Eve smiled, as the breeze of the night touches her face softly.

“Was it hot?” Eve side-eyed Villanelle, scoffing as she heard the blonde chuckled lightly.

“It was inappropriate but hot.” Eve said with a playful glare towards Villanelle.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show. It was fun watching you watching me doing dirty stuff to someone.” Villanelle sighed, laying her head on Eve’s shoulder. Villanelle felt her eyes, closing as she had drunk three bottles of vodka. Eve shivered to the contact, surprised by Villanelle’s proximity to her. 

“You know, that someone is a person, and that person is your girlfriend. Touch her privately next time, please.” 

“She is not my girlfriend. She’s just my go-to person if I’m horny.”  
Eve scoffed, shaking her head to Villanelle’s last statement.

“Your sex drive amazes me sometimes.” 

Villanelle removed her head as she watched Eve with a curious stare.

“That amazes you? Your weird.”

Eve hummed, tapping Villanelle's back. Both women laughed at their interaction. For Villanelle, she thought of how comfortable and safe, talking to Eve, even though they tease and bicker around. As they continue to stare at the sky, Eve stood up, stretching her body. Villanelle watched the latter, amazed to have found someone that somewhat, changed her little by little into good. She may not show it, but she was glad that Eve is there, waiting for her along the way. 

“Let’s get you home, V. You need to rest.”

“V?” 

“Villanelle is too long.” 

“Your the only one who can call me that ok?”

“Ok, I promise. Now get up, I’ll drive you home.” Eve assured with a smile as she extended her hand towards Villanelle for her to hold on to something.

The blonde took Eve’s hand as she stood up from the step. Dusting her pants, she gave her car keys to Eve.

“Drive my baby with care, Eve.” Villanelle warned as she went sat inside the passenger seat. 

“Tell that to yourself, V. I don’t drive like you.”

Villanelle laughed, but as Eve drove away from the party, she felt nauseous. 

“I think I’m going to throw up, Eve.” Villanelle said as she covers her mouth suddenly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m su-” Villanelle had puked before she could even finish what she’s about to say. 

“Here.” Eve removed her blazer, as she gave it to Villanelle.

“What will I do?” 

“Remove your shirt and wear my blazer for the meantime. Do you want to sit there for 20 minutes, covered with your puke?”

“Ew, no.”

“Then use it.” 

Villanelle immediately changed, as she carefully took off her top and wear Eve’s blazer. As the ride back home continued quietly, Villanelle had slept a bit before waking up to Eve’s soft voice. 

“Wake up, V.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on, so you can clean yourself and rest.”

Eve helped Villanelle, as they entered the blonde’s house. She cleaned Villanelle’s face, helping the latter to change as she tried her best to not look at her naked body while changing. As Villanelle settled in the duvets of her king-size bed, Eve placed an aspirin tablet and a glass of water before leaving the house. 

“Thank you.” Villanelle whispered, but loud enough for Eve to hear with closed eyes.

“Goodnight.” Eve whispered, as she kissed Villanelle’s forehead. 

After Eve left, Villanelle opened her eyes, clearly wide awake. She touched her forehead, remembering how Eve’s lips lingered longer. She sighed, as she stared to her ceiling, with an unknown feeling, bubbling within her chest.

Moments later, Villanelle whispered to herself as she realized what she could feel towards Eve. 

“Oh, fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny villanelle strikes again! While writing that eye staring scene, Ariana Grande's mv immediately went into my mind lol but soft Villanelle is starting to show so that's some progress, I think. Anyway, Thank you for reading!


	5. Focus On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle encounters a not so good feeling, while Eve is unaware.

There are hundreds of studies saying that an adult must have an 8-hour long uninterrupted sleep. But for Eve, she couldn't quite get that sweet 8-hour long undisturbed sleep as a dilemma had risen from the pits of the earth. The reason? Her boss, of course, the one and only Villanelle. The blonde kept calling her in the late hours of the night- as she asks what clothes she would buy for the upcoming photoshoot later in the afternoon. And that inquiry about clothes had not stopped seeing her clock strikes at midnight. So now, as she was about to fall asleep. Seeing that Villanelle had stopped texting her for the past hour, at 2 am. Eve sighed happily, ready to close her eyes and let herself fall into her dreamland. But that thought was gone, gone into the abyss of sorrow. She groaned as she reaches for her phone that kept on ringing.

"It's two in the morning V." Eve answered, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I know."

"You need sleep. I need sleep. We need that sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy?" Villanelle sighed. She tried to close her eyes, but the sleep she wishes to have doesn't come at all.

“Just try and try-” Eve yawned, making Villanelle laugh for a bit. “-until you succeed.” they both continued.

“I’ll let you sleep now, see you later, Eve.” 

“Sleep tight, V.” Eve said with another yawn.

Villanelle ended the call, shutting her phone off. She hugged her pillow, as comfort latched onto her body while she felt her eyelids getting heavier. With a last look from her window, she closed her eyes with the only reason she had ever called; is to hear Eve’s voice.

\--------------------------//---------------------------

As the sun shined through Eve’s window, she sat up, stretching her upper body, while hearing her bones cracking.

 _Am I that old?_ Eve thought. As she looked up to her clock, she jolted up and ran towards her bathroom to get ready as fast as she can, seeing that she woke up at nine in the morning instead of 7 am. She was glad that she had already taken a bath last night, speeding through everything right now, from brushing her teeth, washing her face, and fixing a bit of her wild curly hair. She grabbed the first clothing she could find from her closet and sprayed some perfume. Looking in front of her mirror, she buttoned her polo shirt before reaching for her phone and sling bag. She runs past her mother, kissing her head as she said a quick goodbye. Eve then got inside her car, driving away as fast as the speed limit will allow her. 

While she navigates Villanelle's neighborhood, her phone rang. She sighed, clearing her throat before answering her phone.

“Your late, Eve,” Villanelle said with a monotonous voice.  
  
“Uh… I woke up late,” Eve said with a sigh, while the blonde from the other line agreeing with a hum.  
  
“It won’t happen again, V! I promise,” Eve added, anxiety creeping in through her mind. But Eve wanted to say otherwise. Something from “Yes, I am late because you kept me awake until two in the morning. It is your fault, V.” But decided not to as she does not want to start the day, arguing with the blonde.

“I feel like your driving above your normal speed, Eve. Don’t rush, We’ll meet at the photoshoot instead.”

“What?!”

“Your not deaf, Eve.” Villanelle laughed, imagining Eve’s confused and appalled facial expression.

“And I thought you're going to be angry with me.”

“I would, yes. But I kept you up late last night, so there you go.”

“Oh…” Eve couldn’t say anything, she thought of her comeback a while ago. Did Villanelle just read her mind through the phone? Eve thought. But she felt that feeling again, the feeling of her heart beating as fast as Usain Bolt, and feeling a bit queasy as she also thought that Villanelle might have cared, even for a little. Seeing that she contacted her without that annoying bossy tone she has always heard. But she could not let herself think of that way. It is not right. But why does it feel good to be near the blonde? A question she hopes not to answer, knowing that heartbreak would later ensue.

“I’ll see you there, Eve, ok? And eat your breakfast.” Villanelle said softly before she immediately hangs up on Eve.

Eve was still silent, unable to form words because she thought that the world might be healing, seeing that Villanelle can be an angel. And the other reason? Maybe because she had melted, just a little of course, when the blonde had talked to her so softly. Like caressing a baby’s cheek. So yes, with these feelings that Eve tries her damn best to ignore, or maybe throw it out of her car window. She couldn’t, because if Villanelle keeps on acting like this way, the gentleness on her voice, with a dash of her alluring cat-like eyes, and with her soft yet firm hands, holding Eve’s hand for support, just like back when they were at that party. Then yes, she is fucked, because even though Eve might not show it. She falls pretty damn fast, as she could only hope for someone to catch her in the end. But for now, she slows down a bit, changing the station of her car radio, as she's going to eat her pancakes from Mc Donalds and ignore yet again, the growing feelings for a certain blonde.

\--------------------------//---------------------------

After Eve ate a satisfying breakfast and some much-needed nap in her car, she arrived 20 minutes early to the location of Villanelle’s photoshoot in downtown LA. Walking out of her car- she entered the building with an extra coffee in hand, knowing Villanelle would ask her to get her some.

As she was walking, navigating Villanelle's dressing room. She saw the set-up of the shoot. They scatter flowers with a bench in the middle. It was a beautiful set-up, as she became entranced, not noticing a particular blonde eyeing her from the other side of the room.

But It broke her trance as she heard her phone ringing from her back pocket. 

"Hello?" Eve answered, unaware that It was Villanelle who's calling her at the moment.

"I see that you brought me my coffee."

"Yes," Eve answered, holding the coffee cup closer to her body. But later on, realized something weird. How come Villanelle knows she is holding her favorite coffee? She frantically searches around her, spotting if Villanelle is in the vicinity. After much desperate search, she gave up and continued to observe the set-up of the camera the photographer will use later.

“Where are you, anyway?” She asked, but it suddenly cut the call off. She could only scrunch her nose, feeling a bit annoyed with Villanelle’s habit of ending the call abruptly.

As Eve decided to put her belongings, and Villanelle’s coffee in the dressing room, she turns to her back, almost dropping the coffee cup, as she suddenly faced Villanelle, grinning wildly.

“Boo!” Villanelle shouted, laughing afterward as she saw Eve’s horrified expression.

“I almost dropped your coffee!” Eve groaned, emphasizing her words by bringing the cup in front of Villanelle’s face.

“And you didn’t! Good job, Eve.” The blonde gladly took the cup, giving Eve a thumbs up as a sign of gratitude.

"And what if I dropped it? You will whine for hours, pushing me to buy you another one, and the request would pile up." Eve narrowed her eyes at Villanelle, but the blonde continues to smile, wide as of now. While trying to hold her precious cup of coffee.

"It's your job to take care of me, Eve. Of course, I'll whine about that."

"God, your insufferable," Eve muttered, as they entered Villanelle's dressing room to get ready the blonde for her photoshoot.

"Call me when your done, ok?" Eve said as the blonde undressed.

"As loud as you want, yes?" Villanelle smirked, teasing the latter. She had earned another annoyed groan. And then the door closes, leaving her alone in the dressing room.

After getting herself dressed and had her make-up done by one of her closest makeup artists. Villanelle immediately went to where the shoot will take place. But the blonde suddenly stopped in her tracks. Seeing Eve, animatedly enjoying a conversation with some guy.

Villanelle observed them, trying to listen to their conversation. She stood at the side where the lights are dim and sat on some random chair, disguising herself as much as possible. 

"Yes! I can relate to that. When someone hits you up to ask for your fee, but then asks to lower it because they would often say that photography is easy. Bitch could just do it herself then if it is easy for her." Eve exclaimed, while her newfound friend laughed harder. 

"The fuck?" Villanelle grunted under her breath, crossing her arms in front of her, with eyes narrowing further and eyebrows scrunched.

"Can I try taking some pictures?" Villanelle heard Eve's pleading tone, while the guy smiled wider, nodding his head as a go signal. She almost pukes by the way the guy held Eve's hand. Letting Eve borrow his Leica S2 camera. Villanelle then saw the excitement and happiness on Eve's face, making her smile slightly.

While Eve is taking some pictures, she saw the guy side hugging Eve as he gave some instructions on how to operate the camera. Villanelle felt sick, almost fuming now. How dare he? And how come Eve did not even check up on her. Eve would come running to her, she remembers. Villanelle finally stood up, when she saw the guy whispered something into Eve's ear, making the curly-haired woman laugh. She strutted with her head held high, just like a model walking on the runway. As she reached them, she faked coughed, letting them know her presence.

"And I was told to hurry, but seeing you two having a good time, I could just cancel and book this other photographer instead. So unprofessional." Villanelle spat dryly, eyeing the guy with narrow eyes. Eve immediately gave back the camera to the photographer, seeing that Villanelle is ready. 

"You're done? That was fast."

"Yeah, 10 minutes ago," Villanelle said with a hint of annoyance. She smiled, walking away angrily.

As she sat on the bench, Villanelle calmed herself for a bit, clenching her jaw as Eve hugged the guy before walking away towards her dressing room. 

"I'm sorry about that, I'll take your photos now." The guy apologetically said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Don't you ever flirt with my PA. Her attention is important to me, as it is her job and mine only, so don't. Got it, mustache." Villanelle said in a chilling tone, before smiling. The guy could only nod his head, with his hands covered with sweat.

"Let's start now, I'm Niko, your photographer." Villanelle nodded, urging for him to start.

As the photoshoot began, Villanelle could only wish for the day to end quickly.

\--------------------------//---------------------------

After the photoshoot, Villanelle was silent, only saying yes or no as Eve drives towards the blonde’s home. She even tried to start a conversation awhile ago, but Villanelle would only hum. While Eve tried to think of what could have set off the blonde’s mood. She changed stations after stations to avoid the loud silence in the car.

Villanelle, meanwhile, is thinking. Thinking of the way she had acted towards Eve and that mustache guy. She sighs, knowing the possible and only plausible reason for what she could be feeling. She hated that feeling of jealousy, as it brings out the ugliest side of a person. She had buried that feeling a long time ago. She knew that if ever she felt it again, she would become vulnerable. And she does not want that. Never, not even one bit. She is scared, especially with how fast her feelings grow for Eve.

"Hey, V?" Eve asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." Villanelle quickly answers, trying to avoid Eve's further questions.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Eve parked her car as they had reached the blonde's driveway already.

"What were you talking about with that photographer a while ago?" Villanelle asks, facing her body towards Eve."

"We were just talking about our experiences in photography? Oh, and some cameras."

"Okay." Villanelle nodded, before getting out of the car, leaving a confused Eve behind.

"Villanelle, wait." 

Eve chased after Villanelle, confused by the sudden question. Before Villanelle could open her front door of the house, Eve grabbed Villanelle's arm.

"Why are you avoiding me so suddenly?"

"Because I want to?" Villanelle said, laughing as to mask her actual emotion that has not yet subsided since a while ago.

"Your lying." Eve huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What?! No, I do not." 

"Then look at me, eye to eye. And say it as you mean it."

Villanelle slowly lifted her gaze from the ground, towards Eve's caring eyes. How can she tell herself that she feels nothing? When Eve would stare at her with sincerity and softness in her eyes. Moreover, as Villanelle let the silence envelop them, she almost forgot that they are only inches apart. She could feel the cool breeze of the night, with the warmth of their body clashing in the middle- just like her thoughts, jumbled into something more than she could ever say out loud. And even if she utters, perhaps whisper under her breath, she would not allow it. Because it exposes her true self, and that scares the living daylight of her. Afraid of something that might have been true. So with some courage, she reaches for Eve's hand, rubbing the back of the latter's hand as a sign of reassurance.

"I'm fine," Villanelle said, faking a smile. She is an actress, of course. It would be a breeze, as she had done it countless times already, to lie through her teeth. But why does it seem harder to do it when Eve gently squeezed her hand and hugged her suddenly? 

"Ok then, I won't pry anymore," Eve said with a sigh, releasing her hold from Villanelle's hand.

"Goodnight," Villanelle said with a smile.

"Goodnight," Eve whispered after Villanelle had entered the house, closing the front door. 

Just like the wind, their feelings are not visible, but it is there to be felt. And for the two of them, clearly, they will try their damn best to let it not show. As they are equally scared of these feelings that seem to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladies and gays, i present to you a troubled Villanelle. I'm also equally troubled due to some academic work load lol XD. But anyway, this chapter is about Villanelle's emotion, how even tho she seems to be so carefree and has that i dont give a fuck attitude, there is still that part where she's scared, and sensitive. So yeah, I'll stop now, as my brain can't think of more words asdfghjkl. Also, Thank you for reading, and leaving some feedback and kudos, I'm glad that there are some who reads and actually like this fic, it makes me happy *sobs*,, even though for myself, as I re read it after writing, cringed the fck out of me lol.


End file.
